


How Could I Not Have Noticed?

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [13]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Juvenilia, One Shot, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-27
Updated: 2002-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the "Digimon World Tour," Motomiya Jun thinks about her feelings when she realizes that her brother is one of the Chosen Children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Could I Not Have Noticed?

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

As I stand over your bed tonight, I can't believe that you - my baby brother - could possibly be one of the Chosen Children. You probably think that I don't even know what they are. I'm not as stupid as you think though.

I remember the first time I ever heard the word "Digimon." How long has it been since we were captured by those horrid ghost-like monsters? Three years? Yeah, that seems about right. It's been three years since I first found out about Digimon.

Now that I look back at that time, I can't believe that I didn't notice what was going on with you. My memories have came back to me, as clear and sharp as the day it all happened. Taichi, Yamato, Sora... how could I ever have forgotten that they were Chosen Children? And your friends, Takeru and Hikari... how could I not have noticed?

I should have known that the little 'toy monster' that you've been carrying around was more than it seemed. You haven't carried a toy around since you were at least ten. Okay Dai, I guess I better quit with the jokes.

Maybe that's why we never got along very well. The fact that neither of us could be serious around each other. Of course, considering the reasons we have... well, at least acting aloof and carefree makes it seem like we're actually like that.

I hope that you do realize that I love you, little brother. We've never actually told each other that, but I think that we both know deep inside that we do. I guess that knowing that I almost lost you made me think about it a little harder though.

Well Dai, I guess that I should go on to bed. You've been asleep the whole time anyway, so it's not like you've heard a word that I said. I still wonder though, how I could have not noticed how different you've become.

Goodnight, little brother... my courageous _otouto-chan_.


End file.
